It's Only Just Begun
by smile.club
Summary: Katelyn Weir thought she was just another teenager dealing with school, normal teenager stuff, and of course her brother Benny Weir. But after a night gone wrong her life starts feeling like a bad horror movie. This is based off of the My Babysitter's a Vampire movie. Ethan/OC


Chapter One - Well That Was Weird...

Even from the bathroom I can hear the guys, and the movie Jane is watching. My name is Katelyn Weir and I am the sister of Benny Weir. I look into the mirror to see my bright blue eyes looking back at me. My eyes are framed with a perfectly thin line of eye liner and my lashes coated with the perfect amount of mascara. My long black hair falls down to the ends of my shoulders when straightened completely. Right now however it was wavy and my bangs that usually covered my forehead were now pinned on the top of my head.

"What did you rob an ice cream truck or something?" When those words met my ears i quickly finished up cleaning my hands and walked out into the dinning room where the boys were sitting in front of a pile of junk food.

"Woah" I said as I took a seat infront of the boys at the table.

"Right?" Ethan asked looking at me with a huge grin on his face.

"We must mark the moment" Benny said laughing causing both me and Ethan to look over at him.

"What moment?" I asked. Ethan looked back at me with that grin still on his face.

"Us entering High School." Ethan said. I nodded and looked at the junk food on the table. It all looks so yummy! "Let's make it a sunday to end all..."

"Sundays" we all said, minus Jane of course as she was to busy watching her 'Dusk' movie.

"Remember grade 5, when you could put 176 of these in your mouth?" Ethan asked Benny as I turned to look at Jane, only to find her giving the boys her normal look. The look that said: 'you guys are stupid.'

"Cha right. It was 186."

"Woah wait I did 172, you did 176"

"You barely hit 150!" I looked back at Ethan and Benny and shook my head giving them the same look Jane had been giving them not a second ago. "What?"

"Ethan is right. You were able to get 176 in your mouth. I was the one to get 186, bro." I told him with a smirk on my face. I love picking on him. It's so much fun! And the faces plus the way he says things when upset are silly.

"Of course you'd agree with Ethan" Benny said pouting. You see when we were a bit younger, I'd say around grade 5, I had the hugest crush on Ethan but since then it has gone away. I think. Just then Benny lunged for the bag in Ethan's hands.

"I got it." Ethan said trying to get Benny to let the bag go. "No. Mine"

"Mine" I was about to try to stop them from attacking the poor bag when I heard a banging noise and turned to Jane to see she had heard them as well.

"Remember to count them" Ethan said.

"Count them...Oh yeah." I turned back to the guys the same time Jane did.

"Hey Ethan. Do you hear that?" Jane asked. When I looked back at Jane after waiting a couple of seconds and getting no response from the boys, I saw she was heading for the door.

"Jane wait. I'll go check it out with you." I told her getting up and following her outside. On the way however she stopped to look back at Ethan and Benny then to her bunny-doll thing.

"Teenagers really are dumb, at least boys are" I laughed and then we continued back otuside. Once outside the noises of someone banging something against the house got louder. When we got to the drive way we saw some jerk from school hitting what looked like rocks at the garage. "What are you doing?"

"You know that's a form a vandilism right?" I said crossing my arms across borrowed stripped sweater from Benny clad chest.

"What's it look like? And be quite Weir. No one cares." I gasped and put my hands on my hips.

"Trespassing" Jane said and the jerk looked at us with a frown.

"Why don't you both make like an egg and beat it." he said to us going back to hitting the Morgan's garage with rocks.

"I'm going to tell my big brother" I nodded and added in a 'yeah!' as i put my hands on Jane's shoulders.

"Really? I'm so scared!" he said in a high pitched voice which made me giggle and caused him to glare at me as he scoffed. "I've seen your brother. He may be older but he's not big." then the jerk grabbed Jane's bunny-doll thing and dropped it on the ground causing her to start whimpering. "Fetch." and he hit it into the garage.

"Abbie!" Jane shouted as she ran to the garage.

"Hey! There's no need to be a jerk to a little girl." I said running over to Jane who had gone to the garage to get her doll. When we turned back to the jerk all we saw was his hockey stick tip over onto the ground. While I stood there looking at the stick and wondering where the kid went, Jane started walking towards it. Then all of a sudden something dropped out of the sky.

"Katie!" Jane yelled making me run up next to her to see the jerks shoe laying on the ground. We looked at each other then back at the shoe and screamed. Just then Mr. and Mrs. Morgan pulled up into the driveway. Mrs. Morgan ran out of the car looking worried as to why her daughter was outside screaming like she had just seen a ghost. And me screaming as well didn't make her feel better about the situation at all.

"Honey. What's wrong? Are you hurt? What are you doing outside? Katie are you okay? Girls what's wrong?" Jane's mom asked looking at both of us from her kneeled spot on the ground to be able to be closer to Jane.


End file.
